sandiwara
by gege summer
Summary: jadilah diri sendiri. Jika orang lain tidak menyukainya, maka jangan lakukan. Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah pilihan hidup. Dan hidup ini bukan tentang menyenangkan semua orang.
1. Chapter 1

jadilah diri sendiri. Jika orang lain tidak menyukainya, maka jangan lakukan. Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah pilihan hidup. Dan hidup ini bukan tentang menyenangkan semua orang.

Sakura tersenyum ramah dan menunduk sopan saat beberapa orang menyapanya dalam pesta itu. Bahkan beberapa mengajaknya untuk berbincang dan ditanggapi sakura dengan senang hati. Ini adalah pesta 57 tahun berdirinya Akasuna Group yang diadakan di kediaman besar keluarga Akasuna. Dan dalam pesta ini, Sakura adalah bintang utamanya.

Sebagai perwaris dalam keluarga besar Akasuna, membuat sakura harus terjun dalam mengelola bisnis ini. Terlebih sejak meninggalnya kakak perempuannya, Akasuna Tayuya lima tahun lalu dan penyakit yang diderita Akasuna Sasori, kakak laki-lakinya, serta sikap tak perduli Akasuna Kisamura, ayah mereka. Walaupun sakura belum sepenuhnya terjun ke dalam dunia bisnis ini dan masih dibantu oleh kaki tangannya Hatake Kakashi, bisnis yang berjalan di bidang ekspor impor ini berjalan dengan stabil diantara krisis ekonomi yang melanda dunia.

Hatake Kakashi datang menghampirinya yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu relasi dari Shimura group.

"tuan sasori mengamuk di dalam kamarnya. Dan para pelayan tidak dapat membuatnya tenang." Bisik kakashi.

Sakura member isyarat agar kakashi mengurus kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Kakashi pun mengangguk dan pergi.

"Maafkan saya, Shimura-san. Sepertinya perbincangan ini tidak dapat kita lanjutkan. Bagaimana jika dilanjutkan lain kali dengan undangan makan malam dariku?" Tanya Sakura. Bibirnya yang tipis mengulum senyum.

"tentu saja dengan senang hati saya menerimanya, Akasuna-san."

Setelah pamit undur diri. Sakura bergegas pergi menuju lantai tiga kediamannya.

**oo**

Barang-barang berserakan di lantai ketika sakura masuk ke dalam kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna merah itu. Dua orang pelayang dan seorang perawat berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar, sedangkan kakashi berdiri di samping pembaringan kakaknya. Sakura mendekat ke arah kakashi dan dilihatnya sang kakak terduduk dengan tangan menggengam erat sebuah foto di bawah permbaringan sambil menggumankan kata-kata yang hampir sama setiap harinya.

"kenapa kau pergi? Aku ingin ikut bersamamu sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Menyaksikan sang kakak depresi hebat akibat kematian orang yang dicintainya, membuat sakura sangat terpukul. Dan hal itu diperparah dengan fakta bahwa wanita yang dicintai kakak laki-lakinya adalah Tayuya. Kakak perempuannya yang tak lain adalah adik kandung Akasuna Sasori. Cinta yang memilukan.

Sakura menatap kakashi dan memintanya untuk keluar. Kakashi menunduk hormat dan pergi di ikuti yang lain.

Sakura mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sasori. "nii-san." Mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, sasori mendongak. "sakura. Adikku sayang." Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"apa yang nii-san lakukan? Kenapa duduk di bawah?" sakura mengusap wajah tampan kakaknya, menyibak rambut sasori yang mulai panjang. Dulu wajah ini begitu di puja oleh wanita-wanita di luar sana. mungkin sekarang pun masih.

Sasori tak menjawab, dia hanya menunjukan foto tayuya yang tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah bola pantai. Itu foto yang di ambil ketika liburan terakhir mereka lima tahun lalu.

"nee-chan cantik sekali." Ucap sakura.

Sasori tersenyum lembut. "dia memang sangat cantik. Terlalu cantik."

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap lembut sasori. "nii-san, jangan seperti ini lagi. Nee-chan sudah pergi dan kita harus mengikhlaskannya."

"Tapi tayuya pergi sakura begitu saja. Dia pergi dariku. Padahal aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu?" ucapnya lirih.

"karena nee-chan menyayangi nii-san. Dia sangat menyayangi nii-san. Menyayangi kita."

"aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Sakura, bantu nii-san. Pertemukan kami, adikku." sasori menangis sambil memeluk foto tayuya dengan erat. Air mata yang sudah di tahan sejak tadi akhirnya jebol tak terbendung lagi. Mereka menangis.

**oo**

Musim semi bagi sebagian orang Jepang adalah saat untuk menikmati indahnya kuncup-kuncup bunga yang akan mekar serta saatnya untuk membawa saputangan jika mereka alergi serbuk bunga. Dan banyak warga kota yang memanfaatkan minggu pertama musim semi ini untuk berolahraga di taman-taman sekitar komplek rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana? Olahraga pagi menyenangkan bukan?" Itachi memberikan sebotol air mineral yang baru dibelinya.

Sasuke segera membuka minumannya. Dia hanya menggumam kesal. Pagi-pagi buta kakaknya sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dengan seenak hati menariknya yang baru bangun tidur keluar kamar untuk ikut olahraga bersamanya.

"jangan bertampang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu olahraga adik kecil." Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis tangan itachi. "berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, nii-san." Itachi tersenyum senang. Adiknya yang selama enam tahun ini tinggal di London, akhirnya kembali ke Jepang.

"kau sudah punya kekasih di sana?"

"untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sasuke melirik curiga pada kakaknya itu. "Aku tak ingin lagi dikenalkan dengan perempua-perempuanmu. Mereka semua tidak beres." Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Dan dia tak ingin memiliki pengalaman seperti itu lagi.

Itachi tertawa keras. Dia ingat sekali bagaimana tampang Sasuke yang kusut setelah kembali dari pertemuannya dengan teman perempuan-perempuannya itu. Menyedihkan.

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke. "aku hanya tak ingin kau di anggap memiliki kelainan seksual, adikku sayang."

"urusai."sasuke menepis tangan itachi di bahunya. "lebih baik kau urus saja dirimu. Bukankan sudah saatnya kau mencari pendamping sejak kejadian itu.

Mata onyx itachi menatap ke langit biru di atasnya. "kau tau Sasuke. Cinta itu membuat gila. Jangan pernah kau terjerat olehnya." Itachi menghela napas. "sekali terjerat, kau akan jatuh semakin dalam. Dan akan sangat menyakitkan saat kau tak dapat meraihnya. Bahkan kematian jauh lebih baik."

**oo**

Shimura Sai sedang serius dengan dokumen-dokumen saat sekertarisnya, Matsuri mengetuk pintu. Di sangat kaget dan hampir saja membentak Matsuri karena mengganggunya kalau saja seseorang bersurai merah muda tidak mucul di balik pintu.

"maafkan saya kalau mengganggu anda, Shimura-san." sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa persis di depan sai.

Shimura sai tersenyum tipis. "seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak menyambutmu dengan baik Akasuna-san." Dia mengamati perempuan di depannya. Rok hitam mini selutut, serta sebuah blus berwana hijau pupus, membuatnya terlihat cantik. Terlebih rambutnya yang diikat rendah dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih, membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik.

"aku kemari untuk mengundangmu makan malam di kediamanku," Sai menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati lekuk-lekuk indah itu. "Ini untuk melunasi hutang janjiku dengan anda tempo hari, sai-san. Tidak apa-apa jika aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sai tersenyum senang. "tentu saja, sakura?" sakura tersenyum manis. "kalau begitu, kapan kita bisa makan malam bersama?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Kena kau,

Shimura sai.

**oo**


	2. Chapter 2

**SANDIWARA**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : Gege Summer

**Rate** : T

Ini murni cerita saya dan saya harap tidak ada **COPY-PASTE.**

Soal review, silahkan bagi readers.

Silahkan menikmati.

**oo**

Karya yang saya dedikasikan buat senpai yang menginspirasi banget, kak moorena.

**oo**

Chapter 2

Sakura berlari di sepanjang lorong kediamannya, bersama Kakashi yang setia mengikutinya. Kakaknya mencoba bunuh diri lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Itulah yang di dengarnya tadi dari Kakashi.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas menyaksikan kakaknya yang sedang terlelap dengan tangan yang diikat di tiang tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengusap pelipis kakaknya yang berkeringat.

"kita harus memasukan Sasori-sama ke dalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa." Ucap dokter pribadi keluarganya, Hatake Rin, istri dari orang kepercayaannya, Hatake Kakashi.

Selain Kakashi, Sakura mempercayakan segalanya kepada Rin. Keluarga Hatake ibarat penjaga dalam keluarga Akasuna.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura memicing tak suka. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa tak ada yang boleh mengirim kakakku ke sana. Dia tidak gila Rin!" Bentak Sakura.

"Tapi…" Kakashi menepuk pelan pundak istrinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberikan isyarat untuk tidak meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Rin mengangguk.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura. Dielus pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

Amarah yang tadi ada di dalam dirinya seolah hilang. Tangan kakashi yang hangat selalu membuatnya tenang. Selain menjadi kaki tangan, kakashi sudah seperti ayah baginya.

"Sasori-nii tidak gila Kakashi. Dia tidak gila." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Saya mengerti Sakura-sama."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Matanya menerawang ke langit malam yang kelam.

Dulu keluarganya begitu bahagia. Walaupun tanpa ibu disamping mereka dan ayah yang tak pernah ada di rumah, senyum dan tawa selalu hadir di wajah mereka.

Sebagai anak yang paling bungsu, ia selalu mendapatkan semua perhatian kakak-kakaknya. Apapun yang ia minta akan selalu terpenuhi.

Tapi semua berubah setelah malam itu.

Kakak perempuan yang ia sayangi mati bunuh diri dengan menembakan pistol ke kepalanya. Sakura tak tau apa yang membuat kakaknya melakukan hal tersebut, namun semua itu terungkap setelah ia menemukan diary sang kakak.

Dia dicampakan.

Belum sembuh luka hatinya karena tayuya meninggal. Kakak lelakinya, sasori menderita depresi hebat karena masalah yang sama, tentang asmara. Dan meninggalnya tayuya adalah alasan mengapa sasori menjadi seperti ini.

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan Tuhan. Apa salah keluarganya? Kenapa Dia memberikan hal ini padanya?

Tuhan tak adil dengannya.

Tuhan merebut ibu dan kakaknya.

Dia yang membuat sasori-nii menjadi seperti ini.

Ini semua salah Tuhan,

Dan laki-laki brengsek itu.

"kita akan memberikan mereka rasa sakit yang setimpal kak. Aku berjanji."

**oo**

Rin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika Kakashi masuk ke dalam kamar mereka lewat tengah malam. Setelah mencuci muka, Kakashi langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Rin.

"Kau tak ingin berganti pakaian lebih dulu?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Jawab Kakashi. Dia mengubur tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

Rin mendudukan dirinya. "Kau terlalu keras bekerja sayang." Lalu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur.

Kakashi menyibak selimut dan ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur. "Apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak seberapa."

"Kau mengorbankan waktu untuk keluarga ini." Tutur Rin. Dia tak habis pikir dengan suaminya ini.

Kakashi menurunkan masker yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Dia memperlihatkan luka melintang di mata kirinya. "Karena ini, aku bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungi Sasori-sama dan Sakura-sama."

"Kau tak pernah menjawab dari mana luka itu kau dapatkan?" Rin menatap sendu Kakashi.

Kakashi terdiam dan berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yang istrinya katakan.

"aku terkadang berpikir, apakah kau menikahiku karena terpaksa? Aku takut jika nantinya akan terluka." Rin merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan mata.

Kakashi mengerti dengan perasaan yang rin rasakan. Tapi ia hanya ingin menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri, atau mungkin akan menceritakannya suatu saat.

**oo**

"Kita harus melakukan merger pada perusahaan Ransengan group. Penggabungan ini dapat meningkatkan keuntungan untuk perusahaan kita." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Keuntungan perusahaan?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Dia mengendorkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Matanya menatap tajam pada lelaki paruh baya itu. "Kalau yang paman maksud keuntungan adalah deviden yang akan paman terima. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, paman?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Dengan digabungnya Ransengan Group dengan Uchiha, akan menambah modal kita. Dan kita gunakan semua modalnya untuk melakukan investasi yang jauh lebih besar. Ini akan membuat perusahaan semakin maju." Balas Danzou.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau tau paman. Investasi yang besar juga memiliki resiko yang besar pula akan kerugian. Apakah paman tidak memikirkan resiko itu?" sebagian pemegang saham mengangguk setuju dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke. Danzou tak suka melihatnya.

"Tahun lalu kita mengalami kerugian yang cukup besar karena ternyata alat-alat produksi yang kita beli mengalami banyak kerusahan. Bukankah paman yang menangani hal tersebut? Apa paman sudah semakin tua sehingga tidak bisa melihat mana barang yang baik dan tidak?" danzou terdiam, tangannya mengepal di bawah meja. "Maka dari itu, aku mengijinkan paman untuk beristirahat. Dan posisi paman akan digantikan oleh orang lain."

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?! Aku sudah mengabdi di perusahaan ini bahkan sebelum kau dilahirkan. Sekarang seenaknya saja kau memecatku." Danzou menaikan suaranya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Danzou. "memecat dan mengistirahatkan itu berbeda paman. Lagi pula, uang yang paman dapat bukankah sudah cukup untuk menikmati masa tua?"

danzou mengeram kesal.

"pergi dengan baik-baik dan kau bisa menikmati hasil yang kau peroleh selama ini, atau mengahabiskan waktu tuamu untuk berpikir di balik jeruji besi." Ujar sasuke santai.

Seluruh peserta rapat saling berbisik mendengar penuturan sasuke.

"apa yang kau bicarakan sasuke?"

"haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya di sini?"

Danzou menatap sasuke kesal dan bersumpah akan membalas sasuke, kemudian dia meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan hati yang murka.

**oo**

saya merasa bener-bener kurang dichapter awal kemaren.

Pendek dan belum siap publish sebenernya.

Tapi berhubung saya terlalu pengin publish new story, akhirnya ya dipublish :D

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter awal kemaren

Semangat


End file.
